A surprise at St Clare's
by Fogira
Summary: A Slytherin is tricked into join a muggle school, St Clare's. So how will she react to the sudden change in life style and the challenges that St Clare's brings? Rated K Although I'm not sure wether a 9 year old would read this...


**AN: **For those who have read the St Clare's series, I have included new matrons' daughter but not the new matron. I've never tried writing a cross over before, so here it goes...

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I do not own anything! **

* * *

"Mary! Where's my hairbrush?" I yelled at my dorm-mate  
"No-where! You left it in the common-room last night after you lent it to Anna!" She shouted back. _Great. _  
"Thanks!" I call back, annoyed, and storm down the stairs with some dirty robes over my arm for the house elves to wash. I storm into the common-room, muttering curses under my breath, ignoring the stares and laughter the early rises were giving at my hair. _Stupid bed-head. _Now seething with rage at the laughter I grabbed the offending hairbrush, planning on using it to sort out my hair, and then the laughter. Well the plan never got as far as my tangle of curls. Because the second my fingers touched it, I was whisked away in a mass of colours and robes, wind whistling in my ears. Damn you Anna, you must have turned the stupid thing into a portkey. _That's_ why you never let older students touch your stuff. More thoughts ran through my head as I tried to get a bearing of where I was going but the spinning sensation, wind and masses of colour weren't helping. Suddenly the wind died down and the colours stopped, just in time for me to remember _why _I never like traveling by portkeys. The next thing I knew was the fact that I was falling through the air, and for some reason clinging onto my hairbrush as if it was going to save my life. It won't.  
"OUCH!" I exclaim, landing rather painfully on my backside. Muttering more curses I shakily stand up, in time to realise that people were staring at me. _Don't people know I hate being the centre of attention? Although when do people actually pay attention to what I want? _A cheeky looking girl with curly golden hair walks forward, carefully holding out her hand.  
"I'm Hilary Wenworth and you are?" She politely introduced. I smile and then grimace in pain as my leg makes itself known.  
"Elvina." I respond, and gently shake her shaking hand. Hilary smiles a small happy smile, untill she see's my leg.  
"We need to get you to matron." She whispers, but I hear a small bit of defiance behind her words. Stifling an eye-roll I follow her into a building and down many corridors, trying to hear what people where whispering about me as I passed. Finally we stop outside a door which I assumed the infirmary was hidden behind. She lifted up one fist and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." A pleasant voice called out after a moment or two. Hilary pushed open the door revealing a plump women with a kindly face and greying hair. "Has Janet got into trouble ag..." Matron started "Who are you?"  
"Elvina." I simply stated.  
"She was dropped from the sky." Hilary added.  
"Sounds fairly unbelievable." Matron said, disbelief colouring her tone. "Call the head mistress whilst I get that cut looked at." Hilary nodded, and scampered off. "Now, honestly, how did you arrive here?"  
"What do you mean by _get that cut looked at?" _I asked, worried and ignored the question completely, as this would determine whether she was a muggle or not.  
"Clean it up a bit and see how much damage has been inflicted on your leg. Now, how did you get here?" Matron answered. _Muggle then. Great._  
"I fell asleep and the next thing I knew was that I was falling from the sky as Hilary put it." I lied. Normally I'm a horrible lier but this one seemed to flow naturally.  
"Hmmm..." Matron said in a disbelieving tone. But before I could comment, another, more purposeful knock sounded on the door. "Come in." A lady with a serious looking face and eyes that seemed to see more than I would like entered. But there was some sort of trust and concern wavered off her. This, I assumed was the headmistress. She took one look at my clothes and stated (Not unkindly)  
"I would like to request quick privet moment with Elvina please." Matron looked as though she was going to object but then seemed to think better of it and left, followed by Hilary. _Something was going on here... But what? Also how did she know my name? Hang on, Hilary must have told her.  
_"I'm not going to judge you, but you have to understand that I will be wary. After all, it's for various reasons that Slytherins are never trusted." She said. _She knows about magic?  
_"I guess what happened was a joke." I whispered "But first I would like to know what you know about my world. And _how _you know."  
"I'm a muggleborn almost muggle. I went to Hogwarts when I was a child, but couldn't keep up and was sent home. I kept in contact with my magical friends, but set up a muggle school so I know a fair few things. I can also guess you arrived by portkey." She almost sadly said.  
"Yes. I was annoyed because I had lost my hairbrush and when my friend told me that I had left it in the common room last night, I failed to notice small things that would point to the fact my hairbrush got turned into a portkey. The one thing I do know is that poor Mary probably won't know where I've got to." I muttered, recalling the events and realising how stupid I was.  
"What about your family?" Professor asked, curious.  
"Gone. Got murdered a while ago and the orphanage will love to see the back of me." I sadly explained. Not caring about any consequences for once in my life.  
"I take it your not liked, but through no fault of your own, of corse." Professor stated.  
"Yep. I bet the school couldn't wait to see the back of me." I hissed. The head looked at me.  
"Would you like to enrol here? I accept wizarding money if you insist on paying."  
"Defiantly! How much?" I exclaimed, suddenly cheerful. I was fairly rich anyway.  
"One Galleon a term."She stated. _A galleon?  
_"Count me in!" I almost laughed. Professors lips seemed to tweak suspiciously at my enthusiasm.  
"Ok, I am your headmistress, Miss Theobald." She said. I nodded before speaking.  
"I think we ought to let matron in, she's getting rather nervous." I said, nodding towards the door. Smiling Miss nodded.  
"You're aloud back in now" She called, laughter threatening to enter her tone as she whipped the smile off her face. Matron stormed back in,  
"Do you know how worried I've been?" She asked "I couldn't hear a word!" Miss Theobald looked suspiciously at me, whilst I smiled innocently.  
"Now lets get this leg fixed up and you can go home." Matron stated, moving away to get supplies.  
"Matron, Elvina is a student now. She has no home and everyone hates her because of something thats not her fault. What I can't tell you, but she is now a student. Even though she doesn't have a health certificate, I can tell you that where she's from, Elvina wouldn't have a chance to catch anything." Miss corrected.  
"OK. I will get her fixed up, and then send for Hilary."

* * *

I looked down at my now fixed leg, thankfully it was only a small, but painful cut. It turned out, I had managed to cut my leg on a tree as I fell.  
"Elvina?" Hilary muttered, capturing my attention.  
"Mmmm?" I muttered  
"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?" She argued  
"Errr..."  
"Thought not. Now listen. Miss Theobald told me that you are now a student, but there are some people here that might find you a bit strange, due to how you arrived and what your wearing." Hilary informed me.  
"I am wearing perfectly acceptable clothes thank you very much. And I hadn't planed on arriving here at all. So there." I defended  
"No need to get on you high horse." We stopped outside a wooden door "Wait here until I call you." She entered.

What no password!? People can just come and go as they please? What sort of security do muggles have!? Just as I was pondering on these thoughts, Hilarys head poked out the door  
"You can come in now, and for Gods sakes, sort out those clothes!" She muttered to me, in annoyance. Glaring at her I walked into a very _Gryffindor _like room. Music was softly playing in the background and there was over stuffed chairs here and there. Shelves were on the wall with what looked like belongings on and a fire crackled merrily. But the most dampening thing? No green or silver. A small cough brought my attention back to the present.  
"Sorry, but are you going to tell us who you are?" A voice with a pleasant irish lilt asked. I turned round to were the voice had come from and spotted next to none other then squib Janet Robbins a pair of twins.  
"Sorry. It's just this is all so-" I started but was cut off by Robbins  
"How do we know if we can trust her?"  
"Nice to know that there is still prejudice in this school Robbins" I retorted. The people gasped that I had dared to talk to her in that way.  
"Your one to talk Speranec"  
"Yeah? Well you brought shame on your family"  
"At least my family isn't evil like yours!"  
"My family weren't evil! Here's all your prejudice coming through again! Just because they had an-"  
"Well the worlds better off without them now, isn't it?"  
'Could the two of you just SHUT UP!" Hilary bellowed, shocking the whole common room  
"Sorry." We meekly muttered  
"Good. Now Janet if you please don't interrupt we can get the introduction over."  
"Thank you Hilary." I said, smiling at her "This school is very different from the one I'm from, so please bare with me. The headmistress KNOWS" I looked pointedly at Robbins at this point "where I'm from and approves of me enough to be enrolled here. I am Elvina Speranac."  
"Your going to school here!?" Robbins exclaimed "I don't want to go to school with filth like you slimy snake."  
"Well your a fine one to talk!" I pointed out  
"Your parents deserved what they got!" She defended. I took menacing step forward.  
"You know it's a bad idea to insult me, my house or my family and you've managed all three in a matter of minuets" I hissed.  
"Well, you've obviously been shoved in evil from you house, and as for your family, well you don't have one" Robbins bravely answered  
"You don't know what brought me here. I haven't be put in exile from my house, and as for my family, well you parents finished them off, and you sound _proud _about it." Robbins gulped.  
_"_How_ dare _you state that untruth!"Hillary yelled at me.  
"It's true" Robbins faintly muttered, and then raised her voice "But the worlds a better place without them."  
"You are just jealous of Salazars power"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Can the two of you just SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hilary bellowed again, the rest of the class nodding in agreement. "I think we should just introduce ourselves, and I'll then take Elvina on a tour of the school, and please Janet, try and stop ranting at her. Pat please start."  
"Pat O'Sullivan"  
"Isabel O'Sullivan" The two twins said  
"Alison O'Sullivan"  
"Kathleen Gregory"  
"Carlotta"  
"Bobby"  
"Pauline Bingham-Jones"  
"Angela Favorleigh"  
"Eileen Paterson"  
"Claudine"  
"Doris"  
"Susan Howes"  
I watched as each person introduced themselves, some with surnames, some not bothering. But all of them looked at me curiously and some almost fearfully. "Thanks everyone, Hilary, was that a tour you mentioned? Because it sounds like a nice idea." I commented. Hilary nodded, and left, singling for me to follow.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that between Janet and you?" Hilary asked, once we were a safe distance away from the common room.  
"Well, my parents and I have an _ability _should I say, that for some stupid reason classed us as evil. No-one bothered to get to know us and quite simply the anger btween Janet's family and mine hit the breaking point, and ended up with Janet's parents murdering mine. I got sent to an orphanage and because of my name, people hated me and couldn't wait to see the back of me. Matters got worse when I went to my old school and got sorted into what the other houses classed as 'evil' because of the fact that people in my house are normally, clever and cunning but many will be sly and deceitful. Well thats what the other houses like to think We're not that evil really. We are just the same. Anyway, the house was hated. So when I arrived here, before you ask I wasn't sent away, I hoped for a clean slate where people didn't judge on what they saw or by family, but by me as a person. Well that plan went down the drain the second Robbins spotted me. But I don't think you needed that much detail. Wheres the great hall?" I explained  
"That sounds bad. By the way, what do you mean by the 'great hall'?"  
"The place where you eat, get given notices..."  
"Oh, through the double doors there" Hilary said, indicating the doors to my right.  
"OK, what about the infirmary? I know I've been there but I haven't memorised the way yet!"  
"Oh, the hospital wing? I'll show you that in a moment."

* * *

Meanwhile in the common room...

"Janet! What was the meaning of all that?" Bobby exclaimed.  
"Long story. But I could have appreciated some back-up you know"  
"Well how were we supposed to help you if we didn't know what was going on?"  
"Well, you could have at least agreed with what I was saying rather than watching us with surprise and confusion!"  
"Janet, please just look at it from our perspective. We didn't understand half the words that were being said. It sounded as though you were arguing about another world from a book but instead of it being fantasy, it was reality" Isabel softly pointed out, much to Bobby's relief.  
"Still..."  
"Still what Janet? How were we supposed to help? She looked pretty scary and also what if we made matters worse by saying the wrong thing or gave her the idea we were ganging up on her?" Isabel patiently explained  
"Hmmm..." Janet muttered, recalling the argument "You're right. I was being stupid. But my parents aren't going to be happy that she's here"  
"Then don't tell them" Bobby suggested  
"That will be difficult..."  
"How?" Isabel and Bobby said in unison  
"Never mind. I'll talk to you later." and with that Janet left the common room, leaving a very confused form behind.

* * *

**AN: **Soooo what do you think?


End file.
